Vidcon and Beyond
by colorfulpenguin
Summary: This is a fanfic about what it would be like to meet/fall for Dan, Phil, and PJ. My roommate, my friend, and I were talking about scenarios involving Dan, Phil, and PJ and it encouraged me to write this. This is the beginning of a long work.
1. VidCon Meeting

Chapter 1: VidCon Meeting

Rebekah was able to go to VidCon the summer between her Junior and Senior year. Rebekah had met Dan and Phil when she was at their meet and greet and she talked to them for a bit, but then she had to go.

Rebekah was walking around later, and she was checking her phone when she accidentally bumped into someone and fell on her butt. As Rebekah started to apologize she looked up and noticed the one and only Phil Lester standing above her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and it's all my fault. Here let me help you up." Phil spoke as he held out his hand. Rebekah took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Thank you, but really it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going either. My name is…" but before Rebekah could finish Phil interrupted

"Rebekah, yeah I remember you. Dan actually gave me some tips on how to stalk you on Twitter and Tumblr without you noticing." Rebekah stood there shocked for a second, but managed to ground herself for the time being.

"Wow. Stalking. Really? Didn't think that was your style Phil." As soon as she said that Phil laughed and she could see him relax himself.

He then said "I was on my way to meet Dan. Do you want to come?"

Without sounding too eager Rebekah said "yeah. I'd love to." Phil smiled and led her in the direction that he had been going in before she bumped into him.

Rebekah saw Dan before he saw her, because she was shorter than Phil so she was hidden behind him. Dan turned to Phil and started to ask Phil something but when he looked over he saw that Rebekah was standing next to Phil so he paused and said "oh. Hi. I see you found Rebekah Phil. Well done."

Before Phil could say anything Rebekah made a sarcastic reply. "Maybe I found him and talked him into letting me join you guys because I'm just a huge stalker."

Phil was speechless, and Dan just started laughing and once he recovered he spoke up. "I like this girl Phil. You should keep her around."

Phil blushed but Rebekah laughed. She spent the rest of the day with Dan and Phil and it was the best day ever.

They were staying in the same hotel that she was so they walked me to my room and she said goodbye to them, after getting both their numbers.


	2. Packing Up

Chapter 2: Packing Up

The rest of the weekend flew by. Rebekah got to meet some other YouTubers, and got to spend time with Dan and Phil. They had given her their phone numbers, and followed her back on Twitter and Tumblr. They even traded Skype. Rebekah spent the rest of the summer communicating with Dan and Phil, and it was great. Dan had become her best friend/brother and it was the best thing ever. Phil had become a little more. He was not her boyfriend yet, but they were definitely dating. Sometimes Dan picked on them and told them that they needed to make the relationship serious now, and how it was driving him nuts. Rebekah would just laugh and Phil would blush.

When it was time for Rebekah to move in Dan and Phil flew in and came with her to give her company on the trip. While Dan and Rebekah were loading the car, Phil snuck into the house to talk to Rebekah's parents.

Mrs. Curtin noticed Phil first "oh hey Phil. I thought you and Dan were helping Rebekah load the car up for the trip."

Phil gave a light laugh "yeah, Dan is still out there, but I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Curtin about something."

"Alright. Follow me." Phil followed her through the house to where Mr. Curtin was seated.

He looked up from the computer "oh. Hey Phil. I thought you were helping load the car for the trip."

Phil responded "I was sir, but I just wanted to ask you if I could ask your daughter to be my girlfriend. I mean I know most normal guys don't really ask the father for permission, but I wanted to."

Mr. Cutin laughed "of course you can Phil. Honestly I didn't expect this, but it's a nice surprise. Ask her when you're ready."

"Thank you sir. I was also wondering if I could get a picture with you guys for document sake. I want to use it for something later."

Mrs. Curtin answered "sure. We can have our youngest daughter take it."

Then she left, only to come back a few minutes later with Rebekah's younger sister in tow. When they were done taking the picture he thanked them and then came back to help Dan and Rebekah finish loading the car.

On the drive down there it was very interesting with both Dan and Phil telling Rebekah that she didn't know where she was going, but Rebekah argued that she had been there way more times than they had. They took turns buying food, and insisted that Rebekah take it. Rebekah's parents were in front of them in the van just in case, and also to give Dan and Phil a way back, but it was a blast. Dan and Phil were going to help Rebekah move in, and she couldn't wait to see her roommates faces.


	3. Meet Dan and Phil

Chapter 3: Meet Dan and Phil

When they got to Olivet Rebekah noticed that her roommates Heather and Annie were already here. She smiled to herself knowing that they were going to freak the heck out when Dan and Phil walked in with boxes behind her. Rebekah led the boys to the door, and when she walked in she hugged both of her roommates that were already there, and started talking as she continued into the apartment.

Dan and Phil walked in behind her and Rebekah's roommates got really quiet and she looked up and said "oh yeah. Dan and Phil wanted to help me move in I hope that's okay with you guys."

Dan and Phil helped them move stuff around and helped them unpack and get everything settled. Rebekah's parents were helping as well, and when they were done Rebekah went to dinner with her mom, dad and Dan and Phil. She brought the boys back to campus so her roommates could say goodbye to them as well.

After they were done Rebekah hugged each of them individually, and then both of them together, and told them she would talk to them later. Once Dan and Phil left with Rebekah's parents who were going to spend the night in a hotel in Wisconsin, and then Rebekah's parents were taking Dan and Phil to the airport the next night.

Rebekah's roommates just looked at her. "You know Dan and Phil and you didn't tell us" they both squealed at the same time.

Rebekah apologized, and said that she just got so busy with work, and spending a lot of time with Dan and Phil without telling them was wrong.

They laughed and Heather and Annie sat down on the futon and Heather spoke "so tell us. How did you meet Dan and Phil?"

Rebekah smiled as she sat next to her roommates on the couch and she started talking "well I literally ran into Phil. Like full on ran into him. I was looking down at my phone when I bumped into someone and fell on my butt, and when I looked up Phil was standing there."

Heather and Annie laughed at the fact Rebekah literally ran into Phil Lester.

Rebekah continued her story "then Dan and Phil gave me their contact information and we just clicked. Dan is like my big brother now, and I may be kind of dating Phil."

Heather and Annie both got wide eyes and said "WHAT!"

Rebekah put her hands over her ears and spoke again "I said I may be kind of dating Phil. Well not really kind of."

"WHAT!"

"Well. Phil asked me out and I said yes. I know that dating over Skype isn't really normal, but Phil and I aren't really normal. Anyway he's not my boyfriend, but we're dating. Drives Dan crazy, so yeah now you know."

They both squealed with surprise and went on talking about guys. They had forgiven her, and life moved forward.


	4. Halloween Plans

Chapter 4: Halloween Plans

A couple months later Dan and Phil asked Rebekah what she was doing for Halloween, and she said "Oh you know the usual busy day of classes, then come be busy binging out on lots of candy I shouldn't eat, and watching your baking video that you are going to upload. Also re-watching spooky week. Maybe a horror movie. Typical Halloween."

Dan started laughing while Phil shook his head and continued. "We were wondering if we could come hang out with you?"

Rebekah responded immediately "well two things. One you better still do spooky week and your baking video, or I will kill you. Two I have classes and I don't really know where the airport is so I might have trouble coming to get you."

As Rebekah was talking Dan interrupted her "no. We are going to film the videos ahead of time and make sure they are ready to go. Don't worry about driving us around, because we have the whole ride situation set up. We kind of just thought you would say yes, so we set everything up before we even asked you. We almost surprised you, but then we thought we should ask."

Rebekah shook her head thinking about how these guys were going to drive her insane.

"Okay. Yeah come on down then. Stay as long as you like I actually miss you guys. You know you're not as bad as people say you are."

Dan laughed again "thank you very much, you know you're not so bad yourself. Make sure to tell your roommates we're coming this time so they can actually talk to us and not stand there with their mouths open."

Rebekah laughed "you should become a comedian Dan, it would go real well with your YouTube channel. Just let me know when you get here and what you guys want to do. Also if you love me you will bring lots of candy with you. Please bring at least…"

before Rebekah could finish Dan interrupted her "one Kinder egg. Yeah we know. Don't worry Phil and I have plenty of candy. We even have a new horror movie for you."

"Ohhh. Have you guys seen it yet."

"Nope. Waiting for you girlie."

"Cool. Is it alright to do it during open dorms so that my roommates can join if they want."

"Sure. Oh. One more thing. PJ wants to know if he can join, and I told him I would ask you."

Rebekah laughed and gasped. "Yes. You don't even have to ask. Of course PJ can come with you the more the merrier, plus I miss that kid too."

Dan just gave her a look and said "PJ's older than you. You know that right?"

"It's just an expression Dan." Dan laughed at Rebekah and they said goodbye to each other.

When Rebekah saw her roommates next she remembered that she was supposed to tell them. "Oh yeah."

Both Annie and Heather looked at Rebekah expectantly.

"I was supposed to tell you guys, and make sure that it was okay if Dan and Phil came here for Halloween. If it's not that's fine I can just hang out with them later. Oh also PJ is coming too."

When Rebekah looked up both Heather and Annie were looking at her with their jaws wide open.

Heather was the one who recovered first, and she just gave Rebekah this look that said of course it's okay.

Rebekah laughed and told them what Dan had said.

They got a little nervous until she replied again "don't worry. Dan is just kidding. For the most part anyway. He likes to turn everything into a joke. Kinda takes a day to get used to him, but after that he's great."

They both laughed and they started to get the apartment ready for Dan, Phil, and PJ.


	5. Will you be my Girlfriend?

Chapter 5: Will you be my Girlfriend?

When it got closer to Halloween Rebekah got a text from Phil.

It said 'hey we're here. Just thought you would want to know. When is a good time for us to come see you?'

Rebekah let out an excited squeal and Heather and Annie looked at her.

She apologized and told them that Dan, Phil and PJ were here and wanted to know when a good time to come by was. They squealed too, and Rebekah texted Phil back.

'That's great! I'm so excited to see you guys. I've missed you so much. I mean we have been Skyping but it's not the same as seeing you in person. Also there is open dorms tonight. There is someone signed up so just pop in after seven. Heather and Annie are both going to be here so it's all good. If you guys want to go somewhere as well we are game, so just let me know.'

Rebekah continued to talk to Heather and Annie until Phil responded.

The response came quicker than she thought it would.

Phil said 'yeah that sounds great. We are on our way now, because we need to see you, so we are going to bring you guys back to our hotel and just relax for most of the night if that's okay with you guys.'

Rebekah responded immediately 'yeah. That sounds great. I'll let my roommates know to get ready. We live in 300. It's the building in the middle. How far away is the hotel?'

Phil answered back just as quickly as she had 'only a couple minutes. We are staying over by the mall, so really we are almost there.'

Rebekah smiled as she replied 'alright. It might take us a couple minutes to get ready. Should we be packing a bag?'

Phil responded 'well it is Friday so we were kind of hoping you guys would want to spend the night if you are comfortable.'

'Well I'll stay. I will have to ask my roommates if they want to but I am definitely not leaving you guys so yeah.'

'Okay. See you in a minute.'

Rebekah smiled 'remember it's going to take us a bit to get ready, especially if we are packing a bag to spend the night.'

'I know but still. We will be there soon. Actually pulling in now, so please go as fast as you can.'

Rebekah ran around and told Heather and Annie that Dan, Phil, and PJ were here and invited them to spend the night with them if the girls were comfortable with it. They said yes and ran to pack a bag as well.

A couple minutes later Rebekah got another text from Phil 'are you guys almost ready?'

Rebekah laughed at Phil's impatience to see her and responded 'relax we're almost ready. I told you we had to pack a bag, and you were texting me until you pulled in.'

It was not long before she got a response 'I know, but I still want you to hurry.'

Rebekah laughed and responded 'we'll be out in like 3 more minutes.'

She quickly got a response 'not really quick enough, but I guess it will be fine.'

Rebekah laughed 'if you don't quit pouting I'm not coming out at all.'

She quickly got a response 'you wouldn't dare'

'try me then.'

'Fine I'll stop.'

Rebekah laughed at his antics and got a text from Dan. 'Get yo pretty butt out here asap. Phil is driving me crazy.'

'relax we'll be out soon. Slap him for me would ya.'

'Oh happily. Seriously though get out here.'

'I'm never going to get out here if you guys keep bugging me. We'll be out in like another minute, but only if you stop texting me.'

'Yay! We really can't wait to see you. I almost came in to drag you out here.'

Rebekah laughed as she asked her roommates if they were ready. They were both satisfied so they started heading out.

Rebekah texted Dan back 'Tell Phil and PJ I'm on my way out the door you big babies.'

She quickly got a response 'hey we are not babies. We are all older than you.'

'Yeah cause that was why you were bothering me every two seconds to get my butt out here.'

'Haha. I see you really picked up on my sarcastic tendencies.'

'Have you ever thought your getting more sarcastic by being around me.'

'You know I really like you. You're the best.'

Rebekah laughed. 'Where are you guys parked?'

'I just stuck my hand out the window. You see us?'

Rebekah looked up and laughed as she saw a vehicle with a hand wiggling out the window. 'Yeah. We're coming. See you guys in person in like 4 seconds.'

Rebekah told her roommates to follow her as she headed toward the car Dan had stuck his hand out of.

'Hey can you have the driver open the back so we can put our bags in the trunk?'

'Sure. He said it's open you can go ahead and put your bags back there.'

'Thanks.'

Rebekah opened the back of the vehicle to be met with three smiling faces. She waved to them as her roommates put their bags in the car as well.

Rebekah shut the door and went to open the side door only to be jumped on by Phil.

Rebekah started to lose her balance, and Phil and Rebekah ended up hugging on the ground. Rebekah heard Dan and PJ laughing from inside the car.

Phil looked her in the eyes and said "sorry. Are you okay? I just got too excited."

She replied "yeah I'm fine just get off me and help me up Lester."

Phil stood up, then pulled Rebekah up by her hands, and she gave him another hug. Everyone continued to ask if Rebekah was okay.

"I promise you all that I am fine. Just get in the car and let us get going."

Heather and Annie got into the car laughing and Rebekah followed, and then Phil last shutting the door behind him.

Heather had crawled into the back next to PJ, Annie was against the window and that meant Rebekah was between Dan and Phil.

Once they were all in the vehicle Rebekah grabbed Phil's had subtly, but Dan still noticed and gave her a knowing look. He threw his arm around her and started talking about what he and Phil had been up to lately.

When we got to the hotel Rebekah gave PJ and Dan both a big hug.

They went to get the bags out of the trunk and continued into the hotel.

Rebekah grabbed the box she was carrying and gave it to Phil. "Here. I brought this with me, and thought I could give it to you now. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted to stay for candy costume fest, but you don't have to if you don't want."

Phil took the box. "Thanks. Yeah we can stay, or I mean I think we can. Also your box is inside."

Rebekah smiled "seems like great minds think alike." Phil smiled and laughed as they continued into the hotel. When they got to the room Phil gave Rebekah the box like he promised.

Heather and Annie were confused.

Rebekah opened her mouth but Dan butted in "they send each other boxes every month."

They still looked confused so Rebekah continued "every month Phil will send me things. So for example if there is a good horror movie or TV show or anything that Phil likes he sends it to me. Along with some British stuff like kinder eggs. Then I'll send him little things from the US and if he sent a movie I'd send it back the next month."

Heather and Annie both went "oh. I see. That's so cute. Are you guys sure you're just dating?"

Dan laughed and said "yes! Finally someone who agrees with me. See Phil see."

Phil just blushed a little and looked at Rebekah "open the box."

Rebekah looked at him confused and was about to say something when he interrupted her "just open the box."

Now Rebekah was curious so she opened it and on top was an envelope.

Rebekah opened it carefully to find a picture of Phil with her parents.

On the back it said 'if I'm Ash, then I need my Pikachu. Will you be my girlfriend?'

Rebekah looked to see what was under the envelope only to see a Pikachu onesie sitting on top. Rebekah looked at Phil who was looking at her nervously awaiting an answer.

Rebekah just nodded her head yes and launched herself into his arms. Heather and Annie were so confused, and Dan and PJ were smiling at us waiting for someone to say something.

After Rebekah wiped a couple of stray tears that had managed to fall, she turned to clear the confusion in the room. "Phil just asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

Heather and Annie stared and started squealing with delight and singing "Bekah's got a boyfriend, Bekah's got a boyfriend."

Phil just laughed and wrapped his arm around Rebekah.


	6. Movie Night

Chapter 6: Movie Night

Once Heather and Annie had calmed down a bit and Rebekah had changed into her onesie they decided to watch the horror movie Dan and Phil had brought with them.

They had enough candy and popcorn to last the whole night, and probably more if they were normal people.

Heather was not real excited because she did not like horror movies.

PJ could see Rebekah was about to offer her the ability to hide behind her, so he spoke first. "Don't worry Heather. I'll keep you safe. You can sit by me, and use me as your shield any time you need."

Rebekah looked at PJ and mouthed a 'thank you' and he winked at her.

Rebekah plopped right in the middle of the bed. Phil laughed at her as she started to get comfy.

Rebekah noticed so she looked up and said "what? What is it?"

Phil just laughed again "nothing. You're just adorable, you know that."

Rebekah laughed "oh no. I think we all know you're the adorable one in this relationship."

Dan laughed really hard at that. "Oh that's a good one. Phil you should keep this girl around she's not so bad."

Rebekah didn't even hesitate with her reply "Well thank you Daniel I take that as a very great compliment. You know you're not so bad yourself. Not near as bad as people say."

"Haha very funny."

"Oh you know you love my beautiful sarcastic humor."

Dan didn't reply but simply stuck his tongue out at Rebekah as she laughed.

PJ came and sat on one edge of the bed bringing Heather with him to sit next to him, but on the inside so if she did jump, which was very likely, she wouldn't fall off the bed.

Then Annie sat on the other edge of the bed with Dan coming to sit beside her.

He looked at Rebekah "scooch over toward me, so your boyfriend has enough room. You can't just stay in the middle of the bed."

"Who says you're the boss of me Daniel" Rebekah said as she scooted over anyway making room for Phil to her right. He just stuck his tongue out at her as a reply.

Everyone was impressed that Dan had not murdered Rebekah yet.

Heather spoke first "how is it Dan has not attacked you or made a reply or something about you calling him Daniel?"

Dan answered before Rebekah could "because she does it all the time and you get used to it. She's like my annoying little sister. Plus trust me there are nicknames that are worse."

Rebekah just smiled "you know you love me. Don't even pretend. But I am the only one who calls him Daniel all the time. Sometimes I even go for…" before Rebekah could finish Dan through his hand over her mouth so they could not hear what the nickname was.

Rebekah licked his hand and he pulled it away "Danny-Bear"

"Dammit."

Rebekah laughed as Dan cringed at the nickname. It was definitely something that only Rebekah could get away with. She was like his little sister.

He just pointed "see annoying little sister."

"What else are little sisters for?"

Heather spoke next "you guys aren't really related you know that right."

Phil spoke before Rebekah could "they might as well be. They act like it all the time. They might not be biological siblings, but Dan definitely acts like she's his actual little sister."

"Oh. I see" Heather said, and Rebekah knew she was jealous.

Phil came and sat next to Rebekah on the bed. He put his arm around her letting her snuggle into his side.

"You two aren't very subtle you know that right?" Said Dan pointing out their position.

Rebekah answered "I don't care. He's my boyfriend now, and it's just you guys. I can cuddle with him if I want to."

Phil smiled and said "yeah. After all cuddles are better than kisses in a relationship."

Rebekah smiled up at him as Dan said "just watch the movie you adorable people." Rebekah laughed and they all settled in to watch the movie.

By the end they were all talking about how great it was as Phil got up to go put in another move, happier for Heathers sake.

Rebekah was right though. Heather spent the entire movie buried in PJ's chest.

Rebekah don't know if she even saw a single scene. Rebekah made a mental note to tease her about it later.

Phil finished putting in the UK version of Big Hero 6 and came back to his spot beside Rebekah. She immediately cuddled into his side as he pushed play.

After the movie was over they let Heather pick the next one.

She picked The Princess Bride and PJ moved to put it in this time.

Somewhere near the middle Rebekah started to fall asleep. She just leaned into Phil more and enjoyed his warmth. Before Rebekah knew it she was asleep.

Dan looked over and noticed that Rebekah had fallen asleep and he laughed to himself and spoke quietly to Phil "Geez Phil. You must be a comfy pillow."

Phil was confused at first but then he realized that Dan was making fun of him because his new girlfriend had just fallen asleep against him. Phil just stuck his tongue out at Dan as if telling him to go away.

After the movie was over Dan, Annie, PJ, and Heather started to move off the bed. Phil started to move and Rebekah woke up.

Phil smiled down at his sleepy girlfriend and said "sorry sweetie. I was just going to try and make it more comfortable for bed."

Rebekah yawned and replied "it's okay. I should be able to fall back asleep easily. I'm not really fully awake."

Everyone laughed as they finished getting ready for bed. Heather and Annie were going to sleep in one bed, Dan and PJ in one, and Phil and Rebekah in the other.

Phil got up to clean off the bed and go to the bathroom as Rebekah lied back down.

Phil came back and laughed at his girlfriend who was waiting for his return by sitting in the middle of the bed. "Comfy there babe?"

Rebekah just made a content noise as Phil slid under the covers with her.

Phil put his arm around Rebekah, and she cuddled into his chest before falling quickly back to sleep. Phil silently chuckled to himself as they turned out the lights, and everyone went to bed.


	7. Relaxation Day

Chapter 7: Relaxation Day

Rebekah awoke to two arms around her waist.

She panicked for a second before remembering what happened last night. She smiled and snuggled into Phil waking him up.

Phil moved a little and smiled down at Rebekah as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well babe?"

Rebekah just made a content sigh, not really ready to get up yet.

Phil laughed at her response and just lied there with her for a while.

Eventually they heard the others start to get up. Dan was the first one to talk at a loud volume.

"You know you two aren't fooling anyone right? We know you're awake. Also you're adorable too. Just tbh."

Phil and Rebekah laughed as everyone started moving around.

We mainly watched stuff on TV all day while we were eating candy, and Dan and Phil had uploaded their video for the day.

Since they were not doing anything Rebekah stayed in the Pikachu onesie that Phil had given her yesterday. Rebekah and Phil spent most of the day cuddling and everyone just laughed.

Dan and PJ had started to really like Annie and Heather respectively, and Rebekah could see so she nudged Phil.

Phil turned to Rebekah and she whispered in his ear "I think Dan likes Annie. Also I think PJ likes Heather. I think they just need a little push in the right direction, and I think they could be dating by the end of the trip."

Phil smiled and chuckled as he thought about it, and the others turned before Dan spoke "we all know that you guys are cute. You don't need to be whispering and laughing at jokes."

Rebekah spoke "well we don't always get what we want now do we Daniel?" Dan stuck his tongue out at Rebekah as everyone laughed at the couple.

Later that day Phil went to PJ and Rebekah went up to Dan.

Dan smiled as he saw Rebekah walking toward him "hey sis. What's up?"

Rebekah smiled as she sat next to him and replied "when are you going to ask Annie out? You guys really should get to know each other. I know you like her."

Dan blushed as he responded "I don't know what you mean"

"yes you do. Come on Daniel you're blushing. Just ask her she'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Annie. Look Phil and I are making this easy for you. He's talking to PJ about asking Heather out, and we were going to go on a triple date tonight."

Dan sighed and replied "fine. But if she says no I'm coming after you bug spray."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You with your empty threats."

Dan laughed as he went to talk to Annie. Rebekah saw Phil walking over to her.

She met him halfway and Phil spoke first "I convinced PJ to ask Heather out. He's game for the date."

Rebekah replied "Dan is on board too." Heather and Annie obviously said yes and we all went to a restaurant for a date.

After the date they came back to the hotel to stay another night.

Rebekah snuggled into Phil the minute he climbed under the covers. Everyone laughed and was wondering how the couple was going to handle not being together.


	8. Candy Costume Fest

Chapter 8: Candy Costume Fest

When they woke up the next morning Dan, Phil and PJ said they should probably head back to the UK early Monday morning. The girls said alright, and they got ready for candy costume fest. They had to go out and get the costumes, but Rebekah had convinced them to be the Winnie the Pooh gang.

Phil was Christopher Robin, Rebekah was Winnie the Pooh, Dan was Eeyore (as a joke), Annie was Piglet, Heather was Tigger, and PJ went as Owl. So they didn't have the whole gang, that didn't matter they were just going to go have fun and get some free food.

Dan spoke "why do I have to be Eeyore?"

Rebekah laughed as she answered "it's a joke Daniel. Eeyore is the gloomy one of the group. Come on you know you're having fun. Also free food."

Dan sighed as Rebekah had read his feelings again "fine. But only for free food."

"Sure. Whatever you say Daniel." Everyone just continued to get ready now used to the banter that went on between Dan and Rebekah. After candy costume fest it was time to say goodbye to the boys. They went back to the hotel to get the girls stuff, and then drop them off back at their apartment. They had just finished bringing all the stuff in and Rebekah was starting to cry.

"I'm going to miss you three goofballs." Dan Phil and PJ all just laughed as they hugged her.

PJ first "yeah. I'm going to miss you too Pipsqueak."

"I'm not that small PJ."

"I know. But that's what I call you so too bad." PJ then went to hug Heather and Annie and give them his information as Rebekah turned to Dan.

"I'll miss you little sis. Skype is great but seeing you in person really is the best. Talk to you tomorrow Bug Spray?"

"You bet Danny-Bear."

"I hate that nickname."

"No you don't. You just pretend that you do. You know that I can get away with anything."

"Yeah. Only cause you're my little sister. Now give me another hug."

Rebekah laughed as she gave Dan another hug "You bet Daniel." Dan laughed as he walked over to Heather and Annie as well. Rebekah turned to be greeted by her boyfriend looking her right in the eyes. Phil grabbed Rebekah and pulled her as close as he could.

"I'm really going to miss seeing you every day in person. Dan is right Skype really isn't the same."

Rebekah laughed before responding "I know. I'm going to miss you guys too. I'll come see you guys as soon as I can."

"That might not be soon enough."

"Then why don't you come here more often."

"That might be something we do." Rebekah laughed as Phil hugged her again.

"Well I guess I'll see you later right."

"Yep. Talking to you guys tomorrow. Maybe even later today. Help you with your jet lag." Phil laughed as he put his arm around Rebekah and walked toward everyone else.

He gave Annie and Heather his information just as Dan and PJ had, and gave them both a hug.

Phil turned and gave Rebekah one more hug before speaking "bye. See you guys later." Then the boys walked back toward their vehicle and the girls waved to them.

They were back in the apartment and Rebekah was unpacking her bag when she found Phil's sweater that she had been wearing earlier that day.

She quickly texted Phil 'you forgot your sweater here.'

She quickly got the response 'just keep it. Send it back to me in November.'

Rebekah smiled as she replied 'okay, but only if you're sure.'

'I'm sure.' Rebekah smiled as she slid the sweater on now being encased by warmth and comfort of Phil's smell. She continued to unpack and walked into the kitchen to look more carefully at the box Phil had sent.

Heather and Annie looked at her and Heather spoke "isn't that Phil's?"

Rebekah laughed "yeah. He accidentally left it here. I texted him, but he told me to just keep it until November and send it with the next box." Heather and Annie just laughed

"what?" Rebekah replied.

Annie spoke next "yeah. He 'accidentally' left it. He totally left that on purpose. You guys are so cute."

Rebekah blushed and turned the tables on them "oh yeah. What about you guys. Dan and PJ really seem to like you. When are you guys going to make things official."

The girls just blushed and Heather spoke "we just met them. It is going to take a while for us to start dating." Annie agreed and Rebekah laughed and knew that they would be dating Dan and PJ very soon.


End file.
